1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting stands and platforms and more particularly pertains to a portable wedging tree stand which may be adapted for providing a small lightweight foldable tree fork engaging support for elevating an outdoor enthusiast above ground level for hunting, photography, bird watching, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting stands and platforms is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting stands and platforms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a person elevated above ground level using a tree as the vertical support member are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for supporting a person elevated above ground level using a tree as the vertical support member in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,165 to Latini discloses a pack frame and tree stand comprised of two major components. A back engaging support platform serves as the pack frame in the back pack mode and as the tree engaging support platform in the tree stand mode. A pack carrying seat is the second main component and is carried by spaced framework members which are pivotally attached to the back engaging support platform. In the back pack mode this second component forms a shelf upon which a pack can be placed. By being rotated through generally about 90.degree., the pack carrying seat becomes the seat portion of the tree stand. The stand is attachable to a tree by a tree encircling line which is carried by, and is securable to the frame of the seat of the tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,635 to Early describes a portable folding hunting stand comprised of a rigid U-shaped tubular platform and a rigid elongated tubular seat support member foldably connected thereto. The seat support member has a plate at one end and a padded seat rotatably mounted on the other end. A link chain secured at one end of the plate is looped around the vertically extending member and had the other end releasably received in a slot in the plate to attach the erected stand in a substantially horizontal position.
Both of the stands disclosed above are assembled from numerous intricate parts to produce a relatively complex and costly device. Additionally, the inventions shown are not tree fork engaging, but rather rely on a less than fail-safe tree encircling line or chain as the sole support member for both the stand and human load.
The prior art also discloses a tree climbing stand as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to Amacker, a tree stand of U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,473 to Peck, and a wedging tree stand described in U.S Pat. No. 5,016,733 to Bradley.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable wedging tree stand. Furthermore, none of the prior art hunting stands and platforms teach or suggest a tree fork engaging support for elevating an outdoor enthusiast above ground level for hunting, photography, bird watching, and the like.
In this respect, the portable wedging tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a small lightweight foldable tree fork engaging support for elevating an outdoor enthusiast above ground level for hunting, photography, bird watching, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new portable wedging tree stands which can be used for providing a small lightweight foldable tree fork engaging support for elevating an outdoor enthusiast above ground level for hunting, photography, bird watching, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for supporting a person elevated above ground level using a tree as the vertical support member. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.